


Septiplier Drabbles

by Turning_Paiges



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [1]
Category: Ghost AU - Fandom, Magic - Fandom, Miracle Worker, Romance - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turning_Paiges/pseuds/Turning_Paiges
Summary: Just some cute little plots that couldn't be a full on story.:)





	1. I'm Everywhere...

‘Great, another video is made. Now, all I have to do is upload it when I get home from shopping.’ I think to myself. There was then a knock on my apartment door. “This package is for Mark Fischbach. Is this the residence of Mark Fischbach?” The UPS woman says. I go to the door, full of smiles, and sign for the package. “Have an amazing day!” I say to her. “You too!” She says smiling, walking away. I set the package down and grabbed my keys, leaving my apartment.  
I walked around Wal-Mart, grabbing what I needed to make dinner tonight. I could feel a pair of eyes burning into my back, peering into my soul. I turned around to see a male, about my height, just standing there, staring at me.

 

He was wearing a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. His dyed green hair was pulled into a beanie. He looked transparent, like freshly cut glass. People walked by in the background, acting like they didn’t notice the green haired male just staring at me. I blinked, as it was necessary. But once my eyes re-opened, the green haired male was gone, as if someone had walked through him and he was blown away, like dust. I shook off the feeling and kept walking.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t shake off the feeling of despair that I felt when I saw his tear-streaked face. It was like, I don’t know, like he wasn’t happy anymore. I noticed that he had smile wrinkles, so he was big on smiles. But, when I saw him, he wasn’t smiling. I wonder why…

 

“Guys, I’m not crazy!” I say while making tonight’s dinner, Spaghetti. “Mark, you sound like a lunatic!” Ryan says. “Wait, so let me get this straight. You saw some green-haired dude who looked transparent in Wal-Mart, and then when you blinked, he was gone? How many times has this happened?” Matt asks. “I know it may sound completely inane, but I can’t explain it in any other way. I’ve seen this ghost of a man 15 times this month. He’s everywhere!” I yell.  
Ryan fell silent. “I knew this was going to happen.” Ryan says. Ryan grabbed his phone, and called a special number. “I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but you leave me no choice…” Ryan says as The Miracle Worker answered the phone.

There was a sequence of knocks at the door. Ryan remembered the sequence and opened the door. There stood the man that people called ‘The Miracle Worker’. “How’s it going bros?” He asked with a foreign accent. 

“Felix, thank you for coming so quickly.” Ryan says. “I assume this is Mark.” Felix says walking towards me. “Yes I am. Who are you?” I ask. “I am the Miracle Worker. My name is Felix. I can do ANYTHING!” Felix says. I became astonished. ‘Did he just say anything?’ I think to myself. “Anything?” I ask. Felix nods. “Anything.” He says smiling.

“Wait, WHAT?!?” I yell. “I said I was sorry. I wasn’t quite in the right place. I needed you.” Ryan says. “Ryan. You didn’t have to take my memories!” I say. “Listen, I can give you back your lost memories, but it will have to wait until tomorrow for your next Miracle.” Felix says. I hesitate for a moment. “……………. Do It……………” I say while waiting. 

 

There I stood. At my boyfriend’s grave.  
‘Sean William McLoughlin.  
A Friend, A Lover, And A Smile.  
1990-2015’  
I wiped my tears away as I kept replaying the death scene in my head. Jack was driving home, I think, as two cars came rushing towards him. When Jack dropped me off, that was the last time I had seen him alive and smiling. Once I got the call, I remember seeing Felix. Ryan had asked him to take my memories of Jack. 

 

“Jack, do you still remember me? I know you may hate me for telling you to go home, but I had to. I dyed my hair. It’s not pink anymore. It’s red. Jack, I’ve seen your ghost. Please, stop. Felix is going to bring you back today. Don’t worry. We will be back together soon…” I say to my dead boyfriend’s grave. It’s stars to rain. I lay my hand on his grave. “I love you…” I say as I walk home.

As I was walking back to my house, I sensed someone behind me. It was the same burning sensation of two eyes on my back, as if the person was gazing at my secrets. I turned around to see the last transparent figure I wanted to see today. Jack’s ghost.  
“PLEASE, STOP! I’M SORRY, OKAY?!? I WISH THAT I HAD TAKEN YOU INSIDE WITH ME!” I yell. I then notice that the people in the home in front of me were staring. I turn and run home.

“Yes. I’m ready.” I say to Felix. Felix is looking up what words to say. “You sure?” Felix says. “Of Course. I want my Jack back.” I say closing my eyes. As Felix recites the spell to bring Jack back to life, I couldn’t help but smile, knowing that I was about to be able to kiss my love once again.

I opened my eyes. There stood Felix and Ryan. “Where’s Jack?” I asked, confused by their solemn faces. “Mark, I forgot to tell you before you took my miracle. There is a price.” Felix says to me, joylessly. I could feel my heart sink in my chest. ‘A price?’ I think to myself. “Like what? Money? My soul?” I ask jokingly. “Well, your life…” Felix says in a whisper. 

 

“So, I finally get my boyfriend back, but after 10 years I will be put in the hospital in a life or death situation?” I ask, just trying to get the information straight. Felix nods dejectedly. I lay my head in the palms in my hands, trying so hard not to cry. “Can I at least warn Jack so that he won’t be completely devastated?” I ask, with a hint of hope in my tone. Felix shakes his heavy head. “You can’t tell anyone. Now, head home. Jack is driving home right now.” Ryan says smiling weakly.

“Hello? Mark?” I hear a familiar Irish voice say. “Jack!” I yell out of pure joy and I run down the stairs. As soon as I see a glimpse of Jack’s green hair, I go into a hysteria. “Jack! I-I-I missed you s-so much!!” I say with tears of joy. “Mark? Are you okay? I was only gone for an hour.” He says holding up two bags of food from a Chinese place. “I love you Jack.” I say hugging Jack. “I love you too Mark.” Jack says hugging back. 

 

 

‘I can’t let him find out…’ I think while hugging my Jack.


	2. Cloudy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Mark's 10 years are up! Surprising, I know. But yes, Mark and Jack did some stuff while Paige wasn't looking!! They are married! But, what will happen when Jack wakes up, but Mark doesn't?

I woke up next to the love of my life, Mark Edward Fischbach. I knew I had stuff to do today, but I didn’t dare move and wake him up. But, since I literally HAD to make videos to show that I wasn’t dead, I got out of the bed. 

 

“And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!!!” I yelled. I didn’t hear Mark yelling like he always does. I immediately knew something was wrong. I ran to our room and checked his pulse. He wasn’t breathing. I immediately freaked and called 911.  
“Mr. McLoughlin?” A doctor calls from Mark’s hospital room. I stand up, hair a mess, and walk to the doctor. “Now, we only have two choices. Either pull the plug, or try to take care of him. I’m sorry having to make you choose like this.” The doctor says, allowing him to enter.

 

“Hey Mark. How’ve you been… It’s been a nice 10 years now. And I didn’t think I would ever have to do this. Me, having to choose whether to kill you, or give you a slow and painful death. The love of my life, laying in front of me, dying.” I say crying as I look down at my wedding ring. “The wedding was beautiful… Thank you Mark.” I say crying into my hands. “I’m sorry about all of our fights that were ended, many different words left unsaid. But, what I’m about to do, is honestly Better Left Unsaid… I’m sorry, and I Love You…” I say as I walk to the machine, keeping my love alive. I grab the plug, and quickly pulling it, hoping it would make the pain sting less, but pulling it faster just made it sting more. 

 

“This world is full of love, but also full of loss. And I’ve gone through both in a short amount of time.” I say, tear streaming down my face at his funeral.  
“Mark was a weirdo, a HUGE dork, but most of all he had a big heart, that was dedicated to making us smile. That was what he left us with. Happy memories, and smiles. Let’s not mope because he’s gone, because he wouldn’t want that. He would want us to smile, because of everything he has done for us. He was an amazing man, and an amazing husband. Thank you.” I say as I step off of the podium and lay a huge bouquet of roses on his casket. I head home, because I don’t want to cry in front of all of my friends.  
While I’m lying in bed, I could feel like someone was peering into me and Mark- My bedroom. I look up and see a man I never thought I would see in my doorway. There stood a transparent version of my husband Mark. But, it looked so real.

 

“Mark, NO!” I yell as the transparent version of Mark runs away, then turns to dust in my hallway. ‘What the heck was that? I mean, that was Mark, but why did he run away from me. And why did he turn to dust?’ I think as I walk out. 

 

*SQUEAK* I hear as my foot lands on something soft. I jump out of my skin and look down at what I just stepped on. As my eyes meet with a pair of huge blue eyes, I feel tears stream down my face. It’s Tiny Box Tim. I fall to my knees and take Tiny Box Tim in my hands. “Hey Tim… I know you can’t hear me, and that you’re not real, but I just need to vent. Mark’s dead Tim! He’s dead! I can’t believe it! How did he die, I don’t know, but all I know is that he’s dead! And now he’ll never know…” I say crying.

 

‘Ugh, why am I so cliché? Standing at his grave, telling him what I’m about to tell him…’ I think to myself as I pull the beanie up, covering my green hair from the cold rain, which is also cliché. “Hey Markimoo...” I say with a small laugh. “How’s heaven… I hope it’s well. And, I have something to tell you. M-Mark, I’m heading back to Ireland. But here’s why. I can’t live in a world where you don’t exist. So, I hope you know that, I will always love you…” I say as I wipe my surprisingly dry eyes. “I will see you… in the afterlife… Buh-Bye…” I say, walking to pack my bags.

 

“Plane 307 is now boarding.” The intercom emitted. I popped my head up and picked up my suitcase. I walk up to the plane and head up the steps. As I’m on the steps, I look back at LA. “Goodbye La… Goodbye Mark…” I say as I get on the plane and cry my heart out. But, my sorrow didn’t last long.

 

“Attention passengers, we are experiencing a bit of turbulence. Please just stay in your seats and we will have this all worked out very soon.” The stewardess said. I was freaked out. Like, why did this have to happen on my way to Ireland? Why is my life such a mess that even a plane ride can’t go smoothly!

 

I begin to scream as we lose the engine. “No please god, I don’t wanna die!!” I scream as the other passengers begin jumping out of the plane, with their phones calling 911. And I was the last passenger on that plane. Then suddenly, we meet the hard ground, and I feel my legs being broken like twigs underneath the weight of the plane seats. I scream in agony, as if anybody is going to hear me. I then shout a string of Irish curses, just because I can. No one is going to come save me.

 

I feel the same pair of eyes on me, the same pair that I felt in the bedroom. I look up and see Mark’s ghost, holding out it’s hand. Then, for the first time in a while, I hear Mark’s voice. “Jack, just let go…” And I follow the voices instructions. Suddenly, I am flying upwards, Mark holding my hand. “Mark?” I say, smiling even though I’m dead. “Yes Jack?” My lovely husband answers me with another question. “Can I go back into my body for one more sentence?” I ask him. He nods and lets my soul re-enter my body. I look at the pilot. Can you guess his name?

 

“Hey, Pilot?” I ask, my voice shaky. The pilot looks at me, on the verge of death. “Yes?” He asks. And, I say my infamous line. The pilot’s name is…

 

 

“SCREW YOU BILLY!!!!” Then, I die.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Keep Turning Pages, Until None Are Left Unturned...


End file.
